dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dark Knight Season Three
The Dark Knight Season Three is the third season that deals with Bruce Wayne trying to be more than Batman. 2014-2015 Cast Michael Fassbender as Bruce Wayne/ Batman-19/22 Dylan O Brien as Dick Grayson/ Nightwing-22/22 John Cleese as Alfred Pennyworth- 20/22 Vondie Curtis-Hall as Lucius Fox-22/22 Bryan Cranston as Captain James Gordon-18/22 Emma Watson as Barbera Gordon/ Oracle-22/22 Brandon Routh as Ted Kord/ The Beetle-19/22 Recurring Thomas Dekker as Red Hood-3/22 Jason Issacs as Ra`s Al Ghul-10/22 Katrina Law as Nyssa Ratko-12/22 Stana Katic as Talia Al Ghul-10/22 Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/ The Flash-1/22 Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Jax Brown-1/22 Anna Kendrick as Caitlyn Snow-1/22 Episodes 1. Bruce and Selina must save Holly Robinson, who is revealed to be Catwoman`s daughter. In Flashbacks Selina deals with being a Prostitute-to becoming Catwoman. 2. Batman and Nightwing find out that a vigilantie named Red Hood has been killing people. Talia talks to Ra`s about Bruce`s alter ego. 3. Nyssa Ratko attacks Rolland Dagget, so Bruce alone must investigate and finds out its Ra`s Al Ghul`s other daughter. 4. Ted Grant the former Wildcat asks Batman to help him stop Red Hood who has been searching for him. In Flashbacks Ted remembers being younger and the hero Wildcat. 5. Amanda Waller captures Lucius and demands to know if he helps the Batman. Barbera gets kidnapped by Black Mask who now knows Bruce`s secret. 6. Bruce must stop Killer Crock who he learns is Waylon Jones an experiment of Wayne Enterprises. In Flashbacks Bruce, Slade and Nyssa are looking for Jason Baddur. 7. Dick and Bruce as Nightwing and Batman search for Alfred`s ex wife Patty who was kidnapped by Killer Crock who is revealed to be working with Black Mask. 8. Batman, Barbera, Nightwing investigate Boomerang who is wanted by ARGUS, The Flash, Jax and Caitlyn arrive to help them. 9. Ra`s Al Ghul tells Talia to tell Bruce that Gotham will be destroyed since its crime, so Bruce travels to Nanda Parbat to fight Ra`s. Bruce is killed by Ra`s with a sword. 10. Bruce is ressurected by the Lazarus Pit and escapes from Nanda Parbat with the aid of an man named Kirigi. 11. Bruce returns to Gotham just to see that Nightwing has been captured by The Penguin. 12. Firefly invades the Gotham Pioneers Bridge and takes hostages, on of them, being Captain James Gordon and Harvey Bullock. 13. Gotham D.A. Harvey Dent reveals his alliance with Batman and tries to bring Carmine Falcone to justice. 14. An new villain named Scarecrow attacks people in Gotham with fear inducing gas. Batman suspects he is Jonathan Crane, a doctor at Arkham Asylum. 15. Bruce learns that since he was gone Vicki has been seeing Harvey. Meanwhile Bruce investigates the Mad Hatter. 16. Bruce and Dick go to Lian Yu where they find Slade with hostages. In Flashbacks Bruce learns how to kill. 17. Ra`s returns and unleashes his assasins in the city but it gets personal when Ra`s captures Gordon and Lucius. Ra`s asks Bruce to be his heir. 18. Ted as The Beetle begins investigating a meta human who has been in Gotham so Bruce while staying clear of Beetle helps him. 19. The Cat invades Arkham Asylum to free Killer Croc, asking for his alligiance in breaking in Blackgate Prison. 20. Batman refuses Ra's offer, but seemingly becomes leader of the League. 21. Bruce betrays the League by destroying Nanda Parbat as well as seemingly killing Ra's and Nyssa Ratko. Bruce takes Talia to a nearby shelter. 22. Bruce returns to Gotham and meets Renee Montoya (Alice Braga), an new detective who has her life tratened by Comissioner Loeb. Ra's begin posing as Batman. 23. Ra`s as Batman and his assasins pose as Batman, but Bruce discovers that if he stays Gotham will be destroyed so he tells The assasins his name is Al-Saheem and they will obey him.